


End of Days

by lycancub



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Male Slash, Mystery, Telekinesis, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/lycancub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Receiving an ancient device to figure out, Elliot and George take on the challenge. If they had known that it was going to be trouble, they would have refused. They learn more than they want and go on an adventure that will change them forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of Days

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

The smell of dusty books wafted through the library. He took deep breath and sighed at the comforting smell.

“Sir, your uncle was a good man.”

John smiled sadly. “Yes he was,” he said looking at the butler.

The butler nodded and he bowed before leaving the library. The large doors closed behind him.

John touched a book. His finger traced the spine, caressing the gold inlayed letters. It was all his.

It was unexpected. He thought his uncle would have left it to his son. It would have been a waste though. His cousin wasn’t much of a reader.

John turned his attention to the trunks lined up on the floor. It was going to be a long day.

Everything in the trunks needed to be organized. Then he needed to see what he would do with it. There was charity to give any clothing and things that people were going to need.

Then there was the actual mansion. What was he going to do with such a big place?

He could move in but the space was just too much. He wouldn’t sell the place since this was where he grew up. He really didn’t have much of a choice.

He sighed as he took his hat off and coat and then his suit jacket. He then undid the buttons to his waistcoat. He opened up the first trunk and started taking things out. The library started to heat up as he moved around placing items in various places and sorting.

An hour and a half in, he grabbed his handkerchief and wiped his brow.

Two trunks were finished. They were clothing and books. He was almost finished with a third one. It had only books.

He smiled as he looked at the various books. A library filled with them and his uncle seemed to keep trunks filled with more. Some were copies. First editions were everywhere.

John kneeled and pulled out more books. He felt something metallic scrap his hand as he pulled out the books.

His eyebrows went up as he looked back in the box. A metal cube sat at the bottom of the trunk.

There were intricate engravings on the top of the box. Swirling around and John had to look away because they looked like they started to move.

He looked at the box again before reaching his hand in to grab it. He pulled it out and placed it on the floor.  There were gears that looked like they could move.

Fingers lay gently on the top of the cold metal of the cube and the gears clicked and started to move. Surprised John pulled his hand back and looked at the gears that stopped moving.

He stared the box down for a minute before touching it again. This time nothing on the box moved and John picked it up and stood. The gear mechanism is nothing he had ever seen before and it was too advanced.

There were only two men that would be able to figure out what he was holding in his hands. He needed to get it to them by the end of the day.

* * *

“Fuck!”

He looked at his thumb. Blood trickled from the gash. He grabbed one of his towels and wrapped it.

The sound of the workshop gate opening made him look over his shoulder. The sound of the motorcycle made him smile. The bike came through the gate and it closed behind it.

Pleasure coursed through his body as he looked at his lover’s windswept hair. Aviator goggles fit snug on the face nicely. Tight black trousers framed the legs that straddled the steel bike.

“I see you brought my baby back,” he said as he looked at his hand.

“I see you hurt yourself again.”

Elliot scoffed. “This is nothing compared to what happened a month ago.”

The kickstand hit the ground with a scrap and George pulled his goggles off. He looked at Elliot who was in his canvas work trousers that hung low on his hips. They were covered with grease and various types of lubricant. His bracers were down around his thighs. He wasn’t wearing a shirt. Some of the grease was on his chest and stomach.

“It’s running pretty good. You better be glad that I love you enough to test your baby. That oil you made to run this thing is amazing,” he said as he ran his fingers slowly over the frame of the bike and smirked.

“You love that bike just as much as I do and I know it is. I made it,” Elliot said as he walked over to George. Leaning down, he him kissed softly.

George moaned and grabbed the back of Elliot’s neck. He pulled back and looked at Elliot.

“Let me go take care of that hand,” he said squeezing the towel around Elliot’s hand.

Elliot hissed and pulled his hand away. “I sometimes wonder what I would do without you,” he said sarcastically.

“You’d bleed to death,” George said before getting off the bike.

Elliot grabbed the key from the bike and put it in his pocket. He followed George into their house and he sat at the kitchen table.

George came into the kitchen with the medical kit. It wasn’t your standard run of the mill medical kit. This was the Elliot Stabler ultra edition. It came handy with everything needed to take care of anything and everything except for heart surgeries. This made Elliot Stabler a lucky man unless he needed a heart transplant.

The man was brilliant with any machine. He could look at any component and tell you how it ran, how it was made, and where the parts were manufactured. He could take anything apart and put it back together with ease. He was brilliant but he seemed to hurt himself all the time.  

Cuts, scraps, bruises, burns, dislocation, and the occasional broken bone were just some of the things that George had to care for. He loved Elliot but if he had known that the man would need medical attention every minute, he might have become a doctor instead of a mathematician and scientist.

Elliot took the towel off and saw that the cut had stopped bleeding.

George took Elliot’s hand. “Your hand is filthy.”

“I didn’t think that the piston would have that much gunk. It’s the only drawback to that oil. The dirt and dust build up is incredible but maybe if I give it a better enclosed space, I won’t have to clean it every week,” Elliot said as George looked at the gash.

“It’s not bad but I need you to wash your hands. I’m going to wrap it and you don’t need that oil all over your hands,” George said.

Elliot nodded and walked to the bathroom to wash off the grease.

“I do think that is a good idea about the enclosure. The engine is exposed to all the elements,” George said.

“I know. That’s why I have to build a new one every few months. I didn’t think about an enclosure,” Elliot said coming back into the kitchen.

Both his hands were clean. George wrapped Elliot’s hand with the bandage.

“Try not to get hurt too soon,” George said.

 Elliot smirked at him. “If I did that, then you wouldn’t have anything to do on your off days.

“I need to wash up. You should wash up too, El,” George said. He stood and gave Elliot a pointed look.

“I could use a quick clean,” Elliot said giving George a once over.

George walked to the bathroom and Elliot watched him walk away.

Elliot grinned before following after his lover. George was undressing when he got to the bathroom door. His shirt hung off one shoulder and Elliot stepped closer and brushed his lips against George’s neck.

George pressed back against Elliot and sighed. His eyes slipped closed as Elliot’s teeth nipped at the spot behind his ears.

“Run the water,” Elliot said in George’s ear softly. George opened his eyes and walked to the tube and turned the water on.

Elliot walked over and turned George around. George smirked at him and kissed him.

Elliot growled against George’s lips and pulled George’s shirt from his trousers. George let the shirt slide from his arms onto the bathroom floor.

“Hm, the soap,” George said pulling away from Elliot to get the soap. Elliot unbuttoned the trousers and he pushed them down and stepped out of them. He picked them up and placed them into the wooden box where all his greasy clothing went.

He turned to see George staring at him before turning off the water.

“Get in,” George said. Elliot walked over to the tub and got in slowly. The water was hot but not unbearable. Elliot sat down and looked up at George. He was handed the soap and George took off the rest of his clothing. George got into the tub and sat between Elliot’s legs. He relaxed against Elliot.

Elliot ran his hands down George’s chest and to his thighs. He massaged them slowly.

George’s hand gripped Elliot’s knee as he began to get hard. He could feel Elliot getting hard. He moaned as Elliot’s hands moved up slowly massaging and getting closer and closer to where he wanted them.

Elliot took his hand off of George’s thigh and he gripped George’s cock.

“Love you,” Elliot whispered into George’s ear.

George turned and kissed Elliot.

Elliot let go of George and lifted him. The water in the sloshed but none of it went out the tub.

“On your knees,” Elliot said. George moved to his knees and Elliot followed moving closer. He ran his hand down George’s back and to his the cleft of his backside.

“Lean over,” he said and George leaned over and placed his hands on the edge of the tub.

“Elliot,” George said looking back at his lover.

Elliot spread George’s cheeks and pressed his finger against George’s entrance. He pushed in and George moaned. Elliot worked his finger in. He pushed in a second finger and George rocked against his fingers. Elliot took his time stretching George before putting in a third finger.

“I’m ready,” George moaned.

“Are you sure?” Elliot asked. George nodded quickly and Elliot gripped his hip.

“Sit back down,” Elliot said. He gripped his cock. George looked back and saw. He smirked.

Elliot saw it and smiled. He guided George onto him. George moaned and he sank down onto Elliot.

Elliot gasped as he was squeezed.

Soon George was filled to the hilt and he leaned back against Elliot. Elliot kissed his neck.

George rocked his hips and Elliot moaned. He then lifted and lowered himself.

“Umm,” George moaned as Elliot brushed his prostate. He started to move faster and the water in the tub sloshed.

“Slow. We have all the time in the world,” Elliot said nipping at his neck. He gripped George’s hips and slowed him down.

George groaned at the slow pace. It was killing him.

Elliot slowly started to thrust his hips up. He loved the small sounds George made as they moved together in the warm water.

Elliot was getting closer and closer to coming. He reached around and wrapped his hand around George’s cock.

George panted and he rocked faster against Elliot. The water in the tub started to slosh out of the tub and onto the bathroom floor as Elliot sped up too.

“I’m going to come,” George said.

Elliot let go of George’s hip and gripped his chin. He turned his head and kissed him. Their tongues twined together and explored the others mouth.

Elliot thumb rubbed over George’s slit and George thrust up in his hand.

George tensed and Elliot swallowed his moans. He tightened around Elliot.

Elliot pulled away and shuddered as he came inside of George. George leaned back against Elliot tired and he wiggled his hips and Elliot groaned at the sensation.

They stayed like that and soon the water started to cool down. George lifted his hips up and moaned when Elliot slid out of him.

They washed each other quickly and got out of the tub. Elliot dried George off and then dried himself off. George was waiting for him in the bedroom. Elliot pulled the covers back and got into the bed and leaned against the headboard of the bed.

George straddled his legs and pulled the cover around them. Hands ran over his arms and down to his hands. The fingers entwined with his and he smiled.

“How was the work?” Elliot asked.

“It went well. John wasn’t in today. He’s still sorting out the estate his uncle left him. I made some progress today but it was slow today,” George said shifting before settling again.

Elliot let go of George’s hands and gripped his hips. George placed his hands on the headboard of bed. Elliot smiled and kissed him.

“How was the class?” Elliot asked.

“It was fine. The kids want to see one of your new tinker toys,” George said and he looked at Elliot fondly as the engineer’s eyes lit up when he mentioned the children.

“I made a new butterfly one since the girls didn’t like the other one. The boys wanted a beetle one and they loved the spider one,” Elliot said with a smile.

George kissed him.

A chime rang through the house and George pulled away from Elliot.

“Who could that be?” Elliot asked. “I’ll get the door,” he said.

George moved off of Elliot and Elliot went to his wardrobe and grabbed a clean pair of trousers. He pulled them on and walked to the door.

George got off the bed and he got dressed.

Elliot opened the door and saw John standing there.

“John. How nice of you stop by unexpectedly?” Elliot said with a look.

“What makes you think I wanted to come here?” John asked coming into the house.

“John?” George asked.

“George,” John said with a smile.

“I thought you were busy with your Uncle’s estate,” George said.

“I found something amongst my Uncle’s things that you will find interesting.”

“Well show us the damn thing,” Elliot said walking over to George.

John glared at Elliot and placed a leather bag onto the table. He opened it and pulled the cube out of it.

Elliot’s eyes widened and he gasped.

“That is beautiful,” he said.

George nodded in agreement. “Your Uncle had this?”

“Yes. I have no idea what it is. That’s why I brought it here. You two are the only ones I could think of that could tell me what this is.”

George and Elliot looked each other and John watched their silent conversation.

“We’ll do it,” George said.

 

 

 


End file.
